De Nacht van de Vleermuis
by Luups
Summary: One Shot over de nacht van Severus Sneep, na de moord op Perkamentus.


**Nacht van de Vleermuis**

Als in de vlucht van een vleermuis rende hij het schoolterrein af. De oranje gloed die van Hagrids huisje afkwam, flakkerde terwijl het Duistere Teken groen afstak tegen de diepzwarte nacht.

_Hij had een man vermoord._

Severus Sneep keek naar de jongen die voor hem uit rende. Zijn schouders waren gebogen door de zware last die erop rustte, zijn haar was blond, net als dat van zijn vader, maar minder lang.

Achter hem hoorde hij de honende lach van een vrouwenstem, die door had kunnen gaan voor een lach van bijna kinderlijk plezier als er niet zoveel kwaadaardigheid in had gelegen. Hij wist hoe blij -of eerder verrukt- ze was over de dood van Albus Albus.

Hij was dat niet, hij moest doen alsof, maar er bleef een gevoel aan hem knagen dat Albus schuld genoemd zou hebben.

_Hij had een man vermoord._

Hij kon zijn emoties niet laten winnen, zeker niet op de plek waar hij nu heen ging. Hij probeerde zijn hoofd leeg te maken, en het schild van Occlumentie op te zetten wat hij altijd zo trouw droeg, maar het lukte niet. Er waren te veel emoties en er was die avond te veel gebeurd.

Draco stopte even met rennen en keek om, zijn ogen vol van angst, maar ook een gevoel van opluchting dat de hel, waar hij het afgelopen schooljaar doorheen was gegaan, eindelijk voorbij was.

De jongen twijfelde, Severus ook. Maar de andere Dooddoeners rende voort. Verder en verder, tot voorbij de muren die het kasteel omringde, de beschermende spreuken voorbij.

Ze waren nu gestopt met rennen, nu er niemand meer achter hen aan zat. Hij liep voor de blonde jongen en even kreeg hij de neiging om zijn hand in een bemoedigend, vaderlijk gebaar op de schouder van de jongen te leggen, maar zijn hand bleef boven Draco's schouder zweven, en als verstijft leek hij opeens te beseffen dat dit het moment was waarop hij deze plek waarschijnlijk voor eeuwig zou verlaten. Hij zou nooit meer terugkomen op Zweinstein.

_Op deze plek had hij een man vermoord_.

_Op verzoek._

Hij zoog een diepe tuig lucht naar binnen terwijl hij met de anderen door het hek liep dat Villa Malfidus van de rest van de wereld scheidde. Hier moest hij zonder aarzeling zijn masker ophouden. Hier mocht hij niet twijfelen.

Draco's witte haren dansten heen en weer door de wind, terwijl Narcissa de deur opendeed, nog voor de Dooddoeners deze hadden genaderd.

Ze keek blij toen ze haar zoon zag, maar doen haar ogen die van Draco raakten, leek er een schok door haar heen te gaan. Was het aan zijn ogen te zien dat hij niet degene was die de taak had uitgevoerd? Wist ze het, en nog belangrijker, wist _hij_ het?

Het pad van de Verschijnselplek naar de voordeur leek langer dan normaal, terwijl Severus hart bonsde alsof hij elk moment moest kunnen vluchten.

_Omdat hij een man had vermoord._

'Draco, Severus.' De kille stem van de Heer van het Duister klonk haast –bij gebrek aan een beter woord- blij. 'Jullie hebben de taak volbracht, en daarvoor zullen jullie worden beloond. Voordat dat kan gebeuren, moeten wij bespreken hoe het nu verder zal gaan met Zweinstein. Over vijf minuten in de eetkamer.'

De Heer van het Duister liep al weg en liet Draco en Severus alleen achter in de woonkamer. Narcissa Malfidus kwam al snel te voorschijn en omhelsde haar zoon. Het Duistere Teken op de arm van Severus begon te branden, het teken dat de Heer van het Duister alle Dooddoeners liet opdraven voor een vergadering.

De pijn sneed harder door zijn arm dan normaal, terwijl hij dacht aan de laatste keer dat het litteken op zijn arm was gaan branden en hij op bevel van Albus naar deze bewuste plek was Verdwijnseld.

_Albus._

_Hij had hem vermoord._

Hij had hem laten vallen, als een speeltje dat hardhandig uit de weg werd geruimd toen het niet meer nodig was.

Maar hij had hem nog wel nodig. Wat hij nu moest doen, kon niet zonder hem.

Even was hij terug in de kamer van Albus.

_'__Severus, beloof je dat wanneer het gebeurd is, jij goed voor de leerlingen op Zweinstein zal zorgen.' _

_Vol afschuwen hoorde Severus aan hoe luchtig Albus over zijn dood sprak._

_Als het gedaan was._

_'__Maar Albus, wat als Draco het zelf wil doen, of wat als,' Severus huiverde bij het idee, 'hij me straft omdat ik het heb gedaan, en niet Draco.'_

_'__Hij zal het niet doen, Severus.' zei Albus kalm, 'Je bent een goede dienaar, je betekent te veel voor hem en je bent van te groot belang.'_

'Professor?' vroeg Draco voorzichtig.

Severus merkte dat hij voor zich uit stond te staren in de ruimte. Draco leek op hem te wachten als een kind dat niet zonder een volwassene de boze grotemensenwereld in durfde. Snel liep hij naar Draco toe en ging hem voor de eetkamer in. Deze had inderdaad wat weg van de boze grotemensenwereld. Dooddoeners zaten met zwarte gewaden en zilverwitte kappen aan tafel en aan het hoofd zat het wezen wiens huid net zo zilverwit was als de kappen van zijn dienaren. Het liefst was Severus omgedraaid en weggelopen.

´Severus, naast mij.´ zei de Heer van het Duister met een kort knikje. ´Draco, naast Severus.´

De kleine blonde jongen, die geacht werd een volwassen man te zijn, was blij dat hij naast zijn oude toverdrankleraar mocht zitten, zodat zijn aanwezigheid bij deze bijeenkomst toch nog een beetje vertrouwd aanvoelde en het zijn zweem van veiligheid bleef houden.

Voldemort had het woord nu tot de Dooddoeners gericht, die hem blijkbaar al hadden verteld wat er zich op de hoogste toren van Zweinstein had afgespeeld. Hij vertelde hem over de macht die hij in handen had nu de oude grijsaard dood was. Hij vertelde hen hoe goed het was dat Severus dit allemaal voor hem geregeld had.

Even voelde Draco woede opborrelen in zijn lijf, maar gelijk daarna zag hij dat de man die aan zijn rechterkant zat, Severus, de hand op zijn knie had gelegd De hand leek kouder dan ijs, maar toch liep er geen koude rilling over zijn rug, en de woede binnenin hem bekoelde een beetje.

Severus Sneep dacht op dat moment aan hele andere zaken.

_'__Severus, ik wil dat jij Draco beschermt,' zei de oude man die voor hem zat, 'hij zal het moeilijk hebben, om niet te zeggen zwaar. Maar hij moet je altijd kunnen vertrouwen, jij moet zijn steunpunt zijn.'_

_'__En wat als ik een steunpunt nodig heb, wat als ik niet meer kan?' klonk het antwoord aanvallend._

_'__Jij zal je eigen steunpunt moeten zijn, Severus, maar ik weet dat je het wel kan, want dat heb je al vaker bewezen.'_

Met een schok werd Severus teruggetrokken naar de werkelijkheid.

'Severus?' klonk Voldemorts stem. Snel keek de in het zwart gehulde man op.

'Severus, aanvaard jij de taak als schoolhoofd van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocuspocus?'

'Ja, heer, het is me een eer,' was het antwoord van Severus. Het daagde hem dat hij hiermee begon, aan wat hij Albus had beloofd.. Alle leerlingen beschermen, waaronder Draco, want dat waren de mensen om wie Albus het meeste had gegeven. Hij had gedacht dat zolang de jeugd veilig was, de toverwereld veilig was. Een illusie die Severus maar al te graag had willen delen, maar hij was jammer genoeg niet naïef genoeg.

_En Albus was dood._

_Albus kon hem niet meer helpen._

Zo snel als de vergadering was begonnen, zo snel was hij ook weer voorbij. Maar Severus was rusteloos en kon geen moment stil zitten. Nu zwierf hij door de verlaten straten van de slapende stad Londen. De schade die de Dooddoeners eerder hadden aangericht, was nog goed te merken en hun aanwezigheid hing bijna tastbaar in de lucht.

Onbewust liep Severus naar het Grimboudplein. Als zoveelste bewijs dat Albus dood was, merkte hij op dat hij nummer 12 kon zien. Eerder was hij al billboards tegengekomen die het magische nieuws van dat moment –de dood van Albus Albus- lieten zien wanneer een tovenaar passeerde.

In het huis brandde licht. Mensen waren bezig om spullen in te pakken; het teken dat ook zij wisten dat hij het huis van de Orde kon zien sinds de dood van Albus.

Hij herkende Tops die, nadat ze een gebroken vaas had gerepareerd, in een van de zetels neerzonk en haar hoofd in haar handen verborg. Remus Lupos sloeg een arm om haar heen in een poging om haar te troosten.

Severus dacht er even aan om naar binnen te gaan, en de situatie uit te leggen, maar hij veranderde snel van gedachte toen hij de schreeuw van Tops hoorde.

'Als ik Severus Sneep in handen krijg, vermoord ik die lafbek!'

_Hij had geen vrienden meer, of eigenlijk nooit gehad._

Hij liep weg van deze plek die voor hem veel te veel betekende, op weg naar zijn toekomst, met zijn gedachten nog steeds bij het verleden. En in zijn hoofd hoorde hij de laatste woorden van Albus nog nagalmen.

'Severus, alsjeblieft.'


End file.
